Brooke's confession
by Breyton2009
Summary: this is going to be a breyton story in due time. i'm a little rusty at this haven't written fanfic in awhile. please review let me know if i I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"There you are…what the hell is going on over here?"

Brooke had been part of every party scene and nobody realized just how far into it she got. Peyton caught up with her finally wanting some answers from her friend. Brooke didn't know why she was there all she wanted to do is just get away from her but Peyton wasn't going to let her get away that fast.

"Nothing just um I was just leaving…these idiots decided that it would be fun to break things."

"Right didn't think this was your type of crowd." Peyton says not really believing a word. "Is this what you do every night? You going to keep avoiding me and what the hell the whole thing was at Nathan and Haley's house earlier today?"

Brooke rolls her eyes and just kept walking forward. "Like you care just leave me alone I have some drinking to do just forget that I even said that…You have Lucas just go!"

Peyton pulls Brooke by the arm. "Your not going anywhere…we are talking about this now! We are supposed to be friends and you kept that all this time…I just don't get it."

"What's not to get Peyton?! We have known each other since we were eight years old. You were the one that could make me feel better whenever I was down in the dumps. We cried in each others arms during the real bad time. You were there for me and got to know me for who I am. I always have and will love you P. Sawyer. The truth is Lucas was an excuse to escape from what I felt for you. I thought it would go away but it never did. Your finally happy with him and I hope you will forgive me for announcing such a big thing. I just wanted to just let it out for once without holding it in anymore."

Peyton says nothing more watching Brooke head for her car. She didn't realize that maybe she herself felt the same way but she did have Lucas and she was happy, right? Brooke got into her car not really sure of what to think anymore taking a drink of the vodka turning the car on and driving off. She finally got her house deciding that sleep was overtaking her mind so just collapsed on her bed with shoes on going to sleep.

Meanwhile Peyton is back home to find Lucas waiting for her. "Hey baby is everything okay? Did you find Brooke?" He asked with concern kissing her on the lips.

"Oh I found her in between going whatever drunk fest." Peyton says with a hint of irritation. "Look I'm tired I'm just going to go to bed."

Lucas didn't want to ask anymore questions because even he too was surprised at Brooke's confession from earlier in the day. Peyton lay awake in the bed next to Lucas who had his arm around her. For some reason she just didn't want to be near him her thoughts kept going to Brooke.

~flashback~

Earlier that day…Brooke had a big announcement to tell everyone though Nathan and Haley had a feeling what this was going to be about but kept their mouth about it. This was a big secret that Brooke didn't want to keep herself anymore especially for her feelings for Peyton.

"Does anybody have any idea what this is all about?" Haley asked but everyone shook their heads. "This can't be good." She whispers to Nathan.

"I agree but I have an idea what it could be about." He whispers to his wife with a smile.

They both look over at Peyton and Lucas thinking the same thing. "What?" Lucas and Peyton say in unison.

"Nothing." Haley and Nathan say with a small laugh to themselves. "Nathan come to the kitchen with me please." She says as he gets up to join her in the kitchen as Lucas and Peyton look on in confusion. "I am really worried what could happen once she says it I mean this is really big."

"It will be okay. Brooke is a big girl and it will be a surprise for Lucas but Peyton I don't know…them two always had some kind of connection even when I dated Peyton I just I hope this works out in the end."

Haley agrees joining the other couple in the living room. Brooke finally showed up better late than never since she was always arriving past whatever time she picked to show up.

"Sorry I'm late anyways glad you all can make it." Brooke says turns to see Peyton and Lucas. *that should be me with her.* She thought to herself.

"Always fashionably late B. Davis." Peyton jokes with a smile.

*Great it's that smile. Come on Davis lets just get this over with and just go.* She thinks to herself trying to figure out what to actually as everyone is now looking at her. "Anyways I came here to say that I'm in love with Peyton always have and will. I'm sorry I got to go."

Peyton spits out her drink along with Lucas. "What?!" They both say where Peyton gets up to go after the brunette. "Brooke!"

Brooke looks back at her. "What is it?" She asked still walking as Peyton follows behind.

"Brooke will you just stop you just said you are in love with me!"

Peyton still not sure what to really believe. "Your not gay please tell me this is a big Brooke Davis joke?!"

"Its not a joke I'm in love with you P. Sawyer always will be but I can't do this right now…go back to broody and quit following me." She says bluntly.

~end of flashback~

*What the hell am I going to do with you Brooke?* Peyton thought to herself finally going to sleep.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Brooke got up and dressed knowing that today will be the day she would have to face the world. She didn't want to talk to Peyton but she needed somebody to talk too. She decided to go for a drive. She sat under the bridge for hours knowing she would have to see Peyton and they would actually have to talk.

Peyton got up early hoping Lucas would not wake up to ask where she was going. Relieved she got dressed heading out the door. Lucas opened his eyes getting out of bed watching Peyton drive off. As Peyton got to where she was going she noticed someone was already there.

"Thought I might find you here." Peyton says sitting down next to Brooke. "How you feeling?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders. "You don't have to be nice to me." She says avoiding any eye contact with the blonde.

"Brooke why did you wait so long to say something? I know it wasn't easy for you but…"

Brooke cuts her off. " Peyton I meant what I said." She says now facing Peyton putting a strand of her hair behind Peyton's ears. "Your really amazing and beautiful…you know he doesn't deserve you and neither do I for that matter."

As the two were talking someone was looking from a distance.

"Brooke you know me better than anyone will ever know especially Lucas. We have been through a lot together. With you I don't have to be anyone I'm not. With Lucas I do love him." Brooke felt her heart breaking but let Peyton continue on. "But when you told everyone your big announcement at first I didn't believe you but now I can see it maybe its always been there. How can I be sure this isn't just a joke to get back at me for being with Lucas?"

Brooke knew Peyton with her babbling brought her hands to cup Peyton's face. Peyton didn't back away so she kisses her. "Sorry I didn't mean…I got to go."

"Brooke wait!" She calls out but Brooke just kept going. "I love you." She whispers out loud to nobody.

The figure that saw the two kiss eyes went wide open and anger started filling up cursing out loud. "Son of a bitch she isn't taking Peyton away from me that easily."

Peyton gets into her car just when you think life couldn't anymore complicated it did. She sees Brooke's car on the side of the road with the driver's door open.

*This can't be happening.* She thinks to herself running out of the car to see Brooke on the ground below. "Brooke you okay? Can you hear me?" She asking tears running down her face making her way to the brunette. "Bro.. oh my god!" she gasps at the sight in front of her. She turns around to see a car driving off.

Peyton called 911 and they got there as soon as they could. Peyton saw her cell phone was ringing…it was Lucas.

"Can't talk now Brooke has been in an accident." She says hanging up without another word. *Don't give up Brooke…I need you more than you know.*

To be continued…thanks for the review that I got. Not sure how long the story will be but there will be a happy ending between the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thx for the review for the one person reading this story. Sorry its taken me a few days to write been trying to figure out what to do with the story. In the beginning of this part is a dream Lucas is having a dream I guess the guilt is catching up on me and also I have Brooke out of the hospital she doesn't remember much but knows who did but hasn't told Peyton just yet. Hope you continue to read this story.

Part 3

Showtime!

It had to be a dream. Flashing lights, sirens of cops with people yelling. With nowhere to go…the cops have him blocked from any possible escape.

"GET DOWN NOW!" One of the cops informed the man. "GET ON THE GROUND!"

Lucas wakes up with panic in his face. If Peyton ever found out what he did they would be over. He looked over to see if Peyton was awake but she wasn't there.

*She must be with her.* He thought in disgust.

********************************************************

Brooke doesn't really remember much of the accident. She didn't mind Peyton helping her around but knows Peyton will have to go back to her life with Lucas. She tried to walk without the wheelchair but she nearly fell luckily Peyton caught her in time.

"Whoa take it easy there Brooke you shouldn't be doing this unless your with the therapist." Peyton says with concern putting the brunette on the couch who just smiles up at the blonde. "Its really good to see you smile B. Davis."

"Well you being here with me puts the smile there." She says than continues. "Of course Lucas is probably missing you right now." *If she knew she wouldn't want him but I can't do that to them its not like she wants me anyways.* She thought to herself

Peyton decided to lay down with Brooke wrapping her arms around the girl. "You will be okay I'm not going anywhere….Lucas isn't important right now you are and I'm going to stand by your side til we find the bastard that did this to you."

Brooke turned over to face Peyton. "No tears for you P. Sawyer everything will be okay. I am alive and I heard you were right there by my side when you found me. I thought I was dead but the thought of you kept me alive."

Peyton brought her lips to Brooke which Brooke took in and smiled and they just lay there falling asleep. Outside the window Lucas saw the girls kiss next thing you know both girls jump as they see Lucas in the doorway. Brooke couldn't help but scream so Peyton try to calm down before getting up to try and catch up to Lucas.

*be care Peyton* she thought to herself as she watched Peyton leave.

"Lucas wait I can explain…"

"Explain what that my girlfriend kissed brooke what else have you done behind my back."

"Nothing look I'm sorry okay she just…I just."

"Don't just go back to the crippled bitch glad she got ran off the road." He says with anger.

Peyton punched in the face. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT BROOKE LIKE THAT…WE ARE DONE DON'T EVER COME NEAR US AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND ME OR YOU WILL GET IT."

"You don't scare me." He says getting grabbing Peyton by the arm. "You will be back." Lucas says tightening the grip on her arm.

"Let me go Lucas…this isn't you." Peyton says trying to get away.

Lucas realizes what he is doing than lets her go. When Peyton got home Brooke was sleeping or so she thought.

"Peyton I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you two…is everything okay?" Brooke asked.

"I broke up with him there is something with him."

"He didn't hurt you did it because when I can walk again I will kick his ass."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "I am okay so want to lay in the bed since there is more room." She suggested.

"Yes please but um could you carry me please."

"Yes your highness." Peyton says carrying her friend to the room.

After they got settled in Peyton thought back to what happened between her and Lucas. Lucas once loved and cared for Brooke so why suddenly would he be happy she got hurt? She looked over to Brooke and couldn't help but smile because as soon as her head hit the pillow she soon fell asleep.

*I really love her…maybe Lucas and I are not meant to be after all* Peyton thought to herself.

To be continued…not sure what is going to happened how long this will be but lets say peyton is going to find out that it was lucas who caused brooke that accident and he will get what is coming to him. Also brooke will bring up to peyton rather or not they are together and there will be some naley too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews hope you like this chapter. You will have a couple flashbacks.

Disclaimer: once again I must mention I don't own these characters if I did well breyton would be together lol.

Part 4

~flashback~

Nathan, Haley and Lucas looked at each other til finally someone spoke up. Lucas seemed to be his own little world.

"Lucas you alright man?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas says nothing.

"Sweetie he might be in shock." Haley says to her husband before analyzing the expression on her best friend's face. "Lucas you okay?"

Lucas gets out of his daze to bring his attention to Haley. "Oh uh yeah so um I'm having a feeling you both knew this was coming?" He asked curiously.

"Lucas we just figured it out on our own. Your not mad are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure Brooke put you up to it and she isn't gay. This is just another one of her schemes to get back at me and Peyton and break us up."

"You need to chill all we're saying is that we figured it out before Brooke did. This is real and no offense but I do believe Peyton feels the same way." Nathan declares.

"Yea whatever you say Peyton is mine and it will stay that way." He says with an evil grin. "Tell Peyton I went home and I'll see her there." He says slamming the door behind him.

Haley turns to Nathan. "This can't be good…not good at all." She says with worry.

~end of flashback~

Haley waited for Peyton along with Brooke to show up at the house. Nathan went to the park with Jaime for the day while the girls hopefully something or someone can put Lucas in his place.

Before they went into the house Brooke turned to Peyton. "I need to tell you something."

"Alright who is it?"

"You have been really great these past few weeks but I really want to take you out on a date. Cliché as this may sound I want to be your everything Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

Peyton puts her hand into Brooke. "Are you sure you can handle this I mean I don't want too…"

Brooke cuts her off with a kiss. "You talk too much so what does this mean for us?"

"You're my girl B. Davis." Peyton says with another kiss. "You ready to go in?"

Brooke nods as Peyton helps her out. She was able to walk without a wheelchair. She was able to walk without a wheelchair. Peyton surprised Brooke by taking her hand into hers leaving Brooke with a big smile.

Haley answers the door. "Come in glad to see you walking Brooke." She says smiling noticing the two holding hands. * About time.* She thinks to herself.

*I'm so glad I have Peyton right now. Tonight I will tell…I can't have him hurt her because of me.* Brooke thinks to herself felling more nervous than ever.

"Alright you two I just want to say its about time I saw you two holding hands." Peyton and Brooke smile. "And I know this is weird coming from me but Lucas acted really weird after your confession so after you left to get Brooke Lucas was really angry at me and Nathan."

"I have seen it." Peyton admitted. "Haley he has been spying on me caught me kissing Brooke at her house so when I tried to explain he grabbed my arm and said he was glad Brooke got ran off the road."

"Oh my god." Haley gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Peyton says. "Its just I remember a vehicle driving off and it looked like Lucas's."

Brooke got really uncomfortable and both girls noticed this. It had to be now or never.

~flashback~

*I shouldn't have kissed her.* "God damn it who is calling me?!" She asked out loud looking at the caller id seeing it was Lucas. *shit!* she thinks to herself answering the phone call. "What do you want Broody?"

"Pretty girl I saw you kissing my girl."

Brooke shuddered at the name that once Lucas gave her. "When and how?"

"I followed peyton to the bridge your going to pay…she's mine!" Hey says hanging up the phone beeping the horn.

Brooke looked behind her realizing it was Lucas.

Crash!!

~end of flashback~

"Lucas is the one who caused my accident."

To be continued….next chapter is Haley and Peyton's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well thank you for the reviews and for the newest reader for this story. I hope you like this next part. I have no idea how long this story is going to be.

Part 5

"Repeat that last thing you just said Brooke." Haley says wanting to make sure she heard right.

"Lucas caused my accident. He called me said that he saw us kissing at the bridge…he followed you Peyton!"

Haley and Peyton say nothing. Brooke continues on about what happened letting it sink to everyone that it really did happen.

"Are you sure it was him Brooke?" Haley asked. *this is Lucas we are talking about than again he was acting completely weird when Brooke said she is in love with Peyton.* She thought to herself

Brooke nodded her head. "I still have call history if you don't believe me." She says looking back and forth from Haley to Peyton handing them the phone.

Haley and Peyton looked at the history. Brooke was right. Anger filled both Haley's and Peyton's faces. Haley and Lucas have been friends just as long as they have she never would think he would do something like this not ever.

"He will pay for this." Haley promised taking her cell phone out to call Nathan and tell him this interesting news.

Nobody has ever seen Haley get so serious and they knew she meant what she said.

Peyton turns to Brooke. "I believe you…I can't believe he hurt you." She says with tears in her eyes taking Brooke in her arms. *He is going to pay.* she thought to herself.

Haley comes back into the living room. "Nathan will be home with Jamie, can you watch him Brooke while we three take care of some stuff?"

"Yeah sure." Brooke says wondering what is going to happen. "What are you going to do?"

"Justice." Haley says looking towards Peyton. "You with me on this?"

Peyton looks at Brooke and remembered how she found her. She whispered something in her ear to where only Brooke can hear her. Haley saw the closeness between the two…she knew sooner or later the two would confess their feelings. Nathan came home with a sleeping Jaime so Haley helped her husband put their son to bed.

"I really don't want you guys to face him besides we need to go on that date." She says sitting on Peyton's lap. "I can't lose you and because of my big mouth none of this would be happening."

"Nonsense I love you and what he did to you is not like him, but he will pay and I will definitely come back for you." Peyton says kissing the brunette.

"You better P. Sawyer." Brooke says with a big smile.

Both girls laugh. Nathan and Haley came back into the living room. Peyton walked up to them as they try to figure out a plan. Brooke didn't like this but knew at least people had her back.

"Glad to see you walking again." Nathan says walking over Brooke hugging her. "Don't ever blame yourself for Lucas's action. You did nothing wrong…he will pay!" He says in a whisper to where she can hear.

Brooke smiles. "yeah well I had some help." She says winking at Peyton which made the blonde blush. "Just make sure you bring back my girl." She says pointing her finger at Nathan and Haley.

"We will." they say smiling.

Before Nathan, Haley and Peyton walked out the door Peyton throws Brooke a ring.

"B. Davis remember what I said just know I will be back for you…After all you are my future and I love you." She says with a smile closing the door behind her.

"I love you too please be careful." Brooke whispers sitting on the couch looking at the ring. *oh my god please come back to me.* She thought to herself given what Peyton and her friends were going to do she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the ring feeling her heart beat a mile a minute.

Nathan and Haley wondered what Peyton just threw so Nathan being Nathan had to go and ask even though Haley gave me don't even bother asking look but he asked anyways.

"Was that a ring Peyton?" Nathan asked as Haley just rolls her eyes giving him the nudge. "Ouch…sorry."

Peyton smiles. "Its okay and yes it's a ring."

"Shouldn't we go and get this over with and than we will talk later." Haley says smiling. "Even though I couldn't be happier for you Peyton we got do this first." She says revealing a gun from her purse."

"Okay lets go and thank you."

Meanwhile Lucas got some mysterious text so he did what it said. Peyton, Haley and Nathan came face to face with him.

"You son of a bitch I can't believe you out of all people could hurt someone." Haley says sternly slapping Lucas on the face.

Nathan and Peyton just watch. Nathan never saw this side of his wife given this was a bad moment to get turned on he couldn't help himself.

"I'm liking this side of her its hot." Nathan whispers to Peyton who slapped him on the arm. "Sorry."

To be continued….the confrontation will continue not sure what is going to happen but I am sure you can guess. Hope this was okay


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I decided to update again. I haven't been to sleep at all so I have no idea if this part will be any good but I just felt the need to update again. Thanks for all who are reading this, thank you!!

Part 6

Haley always hated confrontation but as years past she became more confident.

~flashback~

Lucas and Haley were sitting on the staircase.

"Promise me we'll always be friends." Haley says to Lucas.

Lucas smiles. "Always Hales." He says giving her hugs.

~end of flashback~

"You want to talk about hurting someone how about when my girlfriend-"

Peyton cuts him off. "EX- GIRLFRIEND!" She chimes in. "YOU RAN BROOKE OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!" She yells angrily.

"Peyton you love me!" Lucas yells out.

Haley punched him in the face just as he was about to hit her back Nathan grabbed Lucas by the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You once loved Brooke and people break up all the time but you had to know deep down these two had feelings for another. Did it ever occur to you that hurting Brooke would hurt Peyton huh? No I guess since you did it anyways and you lost her man but did you also consider that maybe just maybe Peyton is happy with Brooke?" Nathan states trying to remain calm.

Lucas walks up to Peyton. "Does she make you happy?" He asked curiously. "I know you love me."

"I'm not in love with you Lucas. You ran her off I SAW you leave and you didn't think I would ever find out and just keep me to yourself how pathetic are you?"

"She deserved it and you two accept this." Lucas asks turning to Nathan and Haley. "and your supposed to be my best friend." He says looking disgusted at Haley.

"FRIENDS? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT?!" Haley says angrily. "You tried killing one of our friends and you feel no remorse whatsoever." She says pulling out the gun. "Justice will be served."

Nathan never saw Haley this angry before. He couldn't let her do this so he took the gun away.

"Hales baby we can't do this we have a son to think about." Turns to Lucas. "You will turn yourself in so help you don't than I will put this bullet in you myself."

Lucas Laughed. "Nathan being considerate your so whipped."

Peyton grabs the gun from Nathan pointing it at Lucas not before long hitting him in the face. He got up knocking her down on the ground. Nathan and Haley try to help but he shoved them off. Before long fire shots went off.

"Haley!!" Nathan screamed out. "Peyton run and call the cops."

Another shot is taken Peyton jumps on Lucas back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Somewhere in the distance someone saw the whole thing calling the cops.

To be continued…wow two updates in one day go me!! Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Brooke1423 you were my reader since the beginning of this story so I appreciate the reviews you left and thank you so much for reading! I also appreciate my new readers as well. I think I have a few parts to this story left its not written yet but that's why it takes me a minute or so to update my story.

Part 7

Nobody knew who called the cops at all but they showed up about ten minutes later. Peyton runs up to Nathan to see how Haley is doing.

"You go with her I'll go to Brooke let her know what is going on. She is going to be okay." she says trying to reassure Nathan. "Hang in there Hales."

Lucas had been shot so the cops thought it best to bring him to the hospital and get stitched up before they took him to jail. Peyton made her statement just before they left with Lucas she went up to him and spit in his face.

"I hope you rot in hell."

Peyton couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted this nightmare to be over with already and hoped Haley would be okay. Meanwhile Jaime had woken up so Brooke told him he can stay up for a little bit til his parents came back home.

Nathan was waiting on news about Haley. He couldn't lose her she was everything to him. The doctor finally came out Nathan hoped he was coming out with good news.

"Is my wife going to be okay? When can I take her home?" He asked. *I should have killed him.*

"She wont be able to go home for a few days she is resting right now. We managed to stop anymore blood but we got the bullet out of her leg. She will have to wear a cast for 4 to 6 weeks."

Nathan relieved. "Is it okay if I go back and see her."

"Of course." the doctor says as Nathan follows him to his wife's room.

Peyton slowly opens the door to find Brooke holding a sleeping Jaime.

"Hey there where are they at? Jaime woke up told him he could stay up but finally went back to sleep." Brooke says carefully laying the little boy on the couch covering him up with the blanket walking up to Peyton. "Is everything okay?" She asked knowing something was indeed wrong.

"Haley is in the hospital she got shot in the leg, Lucas was shot too but I gave the statement to the cops he won't be able to hurt you ever again." Peyton says wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"But your okay right did he hit you?" She asked noticing the bruises asking the obvious.

"I'm okay but Brooke that look in his eyes…when the gun went off I didn't know what to think…Haley should have stayed here with you just in case…"

Brooke cuts her off. "Ssh Haley is strong she won't leave without a fight you hear me and she wanted to be there."

"I know maybe I should call Nathan see how she's doing than I'll shower or--"

Peyton stopped in mid-sentence whispering something she said earlier to Brooke which made her body tingle.

"MMM I think I know what you mean so call him already." Brooke says slapping Peyton on the ass.

Brooke puts Jaime back in the bed kissing him on the forehead. "Good-night little man." She whispers.

Nathan saw his wife was awake and couldn't help but jump for joy his heart. "Hey you I know you need your rest but I'm so glad your alright."

Haley smiled but than she wondered where Peyton was. "She's okay right?" Nathan nods his head leaning in to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"Who is it…is that Peyton?" Haley asked as Nathan's cell phone rings.

"Yeah…hello." long pause. "She's awake how's our little boy?"

"Sleeping got up one time Brooke told me but he went back to sleep."

Nathan relieved. "Are you two okay to watch Jaime for tonight? I want to be here with my wife for tonight tomorrow you guys can come visit she'll be here for a few days."

"Sure no problem besides I think the little guy misses his mommy and daddy." Peyton says which made Nathan smile.

Peyton and Nathan had become good friends despite the break up all those years ago they seemed to look out for one another. Peyton looked over at Brooke and couldn't help but smile. Even during High School Brooke had always been there for her…she wondered herself if she did have those feelings back than or was it now just coming all out. Did she actually love Lucas or was that to distract herself from ever loving her best friend that way afraid Brooke wouldn't feel the same way at all. And now they are together Peyton was happy except what if Brooke finds out that a part of Lucas will always be with them will she still love her the same way or would she leave?

"Lost in thought there P. Sawyer what's on that pretty little mind of yours?" Brooke asked curiously sitting down next to Peyton. "You can tell me even if its something to do with Lucas."

Earlier that day….Brooke was in the bathroom finding a pregnancy test she wondered if it could be Peyton's.

*Maybe I should ask her about this…if it is it better be a girl.* Brooke thought to herself.

Brooke thought about what she found earlier in the day and decides to proceed the question again. "Peyton I found a pregnancy test earlier is it yours?"

Peyton says nothing looking down at her feet. Brooke got her answer.

"Brooke if you don't want to be with because of this I will understand. I would run too given what he did to you I don't think you want a reminder of that around you to remind you everyday of your life."

"Peyton look at me" Peyton looks at Brooke. "I want you to listen to me loud and clear. I love you and I want to be with you through good and bad. At first I was freaked out but you know this baby will be a part of you too. Lucas is a bastard and doesn't deserve this child maybe once upon a time ago he was the good guy you and I both loved but if you let me I want to be the other parent for this child. I want a future with you and this child of yours. Besides its taken me this long to tell you how I feel and finally I have you and you really think because of this I'm going to leave than you don't know me at all but if you do know me than you know I'm going to stay with you and this baby and we are going to get married someday. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I'm going to stand by your side but the question is are you going to tell Lucas about this and are you keeping this baby?"

Peyton didn't know what to say she brought her lips to Brooke bringing herself on top of the brunette. "I think we need to take this to the bedroom." she says with a wink.

To be continued…hope you enjoyed this. next chapter Peyton will make her decision on rather or not to keep the baby. The girls see Lucas and Haley gets out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you all for reading now this next chapter will be a bit longer than others so yay on me. I decided the story will end in two more chapters depending on what I actually write so that might change or it may not but if you want a sequel to the whole thing depending on the ending I just might do that.

Part 8

The next morning Brooke wakes up next to Peyton. She couldn't be any happier. About an hour or later they got up to get ready for the day. Brooke decided to let Peyton help Jaime get ready and she just watched the interaction between the two and smiled.

"Your really good with him." Brooke states with another smile.

"Aunt Peyton rocks so can we see mommy now?" Jaime says eagerly.

"Of course lets go."

As Jaime gets into the car Peyton pulls Brooke aside.

"I'm going to keep the baby and want us to tell them together."

"Really?" Peyton nods her head. "Are you sure?"

"After you went to sleep I spent all night thinking about it. The truth is I am scared but with you by my side we'll make this work. I love you so much Brooke Davis." She says kissing the brunette. 'So so much."

Jaime couldn't help but cover his eyes and laugh. "Come on Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton I'm not old enough to drive."

Everyone laughs. Peyton and Brooke get into the vehicle heading over to the hospital. Brooke put her hand over Peyton's and they just both smiled.

"Aunt Brooke did Uncle Lucas hurt mommy?" Jaime asked curiously.

Peyton and Brooke looked at one another than realized they shouldn't have to lie to him.

"Well um he did buddy but he loves you very much its just Lucas isn't well." Brooke says as Peyton's squeezes her hand for comfort knowing this was a hard subject to talk about.

"Okay will I ever see him again?"

"I don't know sweetie." Brooke answers her heart sinking seeing the look in her godson's eyes.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Jaime took a hold of Brooke and Peyton's hand as he walked in the middle of his aunts. Peyton went up to the front desk for the room where Haley is staying at.

"We're here to visit Haley James Scott may I ask what room she's staying at?"

"Room 118 just follow me please." The nurse answers.

They made it to the room. Jaime went straight to his mom and dad.

"Hey sweetie were you a good boy for Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton?" Jaime nods his head smiling than she turns her attention to Peyton. "You doing okay after everything?"

"Yes but um Brooke and I have an announcement to make you to both."

Nathan puts Jaime on his lap. "We know you guys are together and we couldn't be happier for the two of you…it was about time too."

Haley agreed so did Jaime as he went up to hug both his aunts. Brooke and Peyton both smiled looking at one another on who was to tell the other thing.

"Actually that isn't it but I wanted say my thanks to you all for what you have done. Haley you are great inspiration to me and a great friend. Nathan you always have our backs and Jaime you cheer me up when I am at my worse and Peyton, um words can't describe how you make me feel. You are my best friend and you are really great when I see you with Jaime. We all have been through and good times." Brooke had to stop for a moment so Peyton decided to continue on for her.

"Our family is in this room and though some people aren't here we know they will carry on in our hearts. Haley and Nathan I'm pregnant and Brooke here is going to take of this little boy or girl with me."

"Is it his?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Brooke answers. "We are going to raise baby and we would like you two to be the godparents and I know I myself was shocked but this is a good thing."

Nathan hugged Peyton and Brooke. Haley motioned Peyton to come to the bed and gave her a big hug. Jaime just listened in as he watched everyone talk. He was only five years old and yet he somewhat understood what was going on. He finally realized that not only did his uncle hurt his mother but his aunts as well especially his Aunt Brooke. He wondered if his uncle could change like his Grandpa Dan but maybe some people can't change.

"I am honored and wow this is a big news so wow um…yeah." Nathan says.

"Speaking for Nathan and myself we are honored but um what about him?" Haley asked. "Because truly Nathan cover our son's ears." Nathan does. "Is a son of a bitch and should rot in hell like Dan Scott."

Nathan uncovers his son's ears. Peyton decides to answer this time.

"We will see but right now what matters is your okay and by the way I decided that maybe we all can leave Tree Hill I mean I know its our home but a fresh start somewhere would be nice for all of us."

"I just now heard of this but I agree." Brooke says. "Besides we all need a fresh start from this place but what do you guys think?"

"We agree." Nathan and Haley say at the same time.

Everyone laughs. Nobody thought about the previous night. Jaime ended up standing up on the chair announcing to the world about what he thinks.

"We're leaving tree hill yessss!" He says jumping into Peyton's arms. "I love you Aunt Peyton."

"I love you too Little man." Peyton says giving him a hug and kiss before putting him down.

Brooke pouts. "Hey what about me?"

Everyone laughs at the sudden pout of Brooke. Jaime walks up to Brooke telling her to bend a little to his height. "And I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis."

That made everyone smile just before Haley speaks up the doctor comes into the room.

"Sorry to break this up but I need to speak to Mrs. Scott please."

"Mrs. Scott I would like to give you some news you can go home today you are doing well and you will pull a full recovery. Be careful on your leg the cast will come off 4 to 6 weeks."

"Are you sure we plan to move so I can get it off wherever I go too."

"In your best interest I think you should til that casts comes off but let me get the paperwork together so you can leave." The doctor says with a smile. "You have a great family out there your very lucky to have them."

"Thank you." Haley says.

Everyone comes back in--Haley gives them the goods new about getting out of the hospital.

"I would love to stay but I got that appointment to go too." Peyton says grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand. "We will see you guys later."

Nathan turns to Haley waiting for the girls to leave before he started to speak. "You know I was thinking those two have been through so much and I would like if you agree to give them some of Jaime's old stuff to get them started with the baby."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

Peyton and Brooke arrived at the doctor's office. Nervousness were running through both the girls especially Peyton. Brooke sat down next to Peyton wrapping her arms around her.

"Once you hear that little heartbeat your going to forget I mean okay not really but maybe once we do I think it will be just what we wanted to hear." She encourages.

"I hope so." Peyton says not really sure of herself.

Just than the doctor calls Peyton back with Brooke following behind them.

"Is the father going to be here for this?" The woman asked.

"Brooke here is my girlfriend she is the other parent there is no father." Peyton says suddenly.

"Okay lets get this started and now I'll remind you this will be a bit cold." the woman warns putting the cold gel onto Peyton's stomach. "Now in just a minute or so you will be able to hear that precious little's baby's heartbeat.

Brooke wraps her arms around Peyton holding onto her hand as they await to hear the sound of the heartbeat. Than a minute or so later they hear it.

"There you go and the baby is nice and healthy." The woman informs the soon to be mothers.

Brooke kisses Peyton on the lips. "That's our baby." she beams at Peyton with a big smile tears running down her face.

*****************************************************************

A month later Haley is now off the crutches. Peyton and Brooke were packing up the last of their stuff. Jaime was outside playing ball with his father. Haley walks up to Peyton giving her a big hug.

"Hey there future mama your showing a little bit more you know if you have a girl how cool it be if she end up marrying my son."

Peyton laughs. "Well we have to see if I actually have a boy but um before we leave I need to make a trip."

"You mean you want to go and see him?" Haley asked keeping her voice down so Brooke couldn't hear them.

"You don't have to talk so low Hales Brooke and I talked about it." Peyton says and continues on. "Its risky but I just have too before I leave here just something I have to do."

"Alright just be careful you going alone or is Brooke going too?"

Brooke walks up to them. "Yes I am I have to let him know that he can't scare me anymore."

"Good for you Brooke I am so proud of you." Haley says hugging her friend. "Just please be careful."

With that the girls head over to the county prison. They had no idea what to expect at all but they both needed to do this. Lucas was sitting in his jail cell when a guard came up to his cell.

"Visitor for Scott!" The guard calls out.

*who the hell is here to see me.* Lucas thought to myself than he sees Peyton. "Well well I knew you couldn't stay away I knew you would come back." than he sees Brooke right next to Peyton. "What is she doing here?"

"Can it Mr. Broody she didn't come here for you." Brooke says sternly. "We just came to tell you well I came here to let you see that you didn't win."

Peyton walks up to the glass. "And Brooke does make me happy and for what you have done I hope you rot in hell. Just to let you know because of the actions you did to everybody you will never know this child."

"Your pregnant?" Lucas asked stopping in whatever he was going to say before. "And your going to keep me from my own child?"

"MY CHILD." Peyton chimes in. "You lost any right when you ran Brooke off the fucking road so for that I hope you rot in here for the rest of your pathetic life and burn in hell with your father."

Peyton walks off Brooke walking up to the jail cell spitting right on the glass. "You can't hurt me anymore you sick bastard."

Lucas was yelling out something but the girls kept walking hand in hand so the guard lets them out. Peyton and Brooke get into the car driving back to the house.

"You okay brooke?"

"I'm never been better."

They both smile reaching the house. Nathan loads up the last of their stuff into the vehicle. Nobody said anything till they all took a moment to look at the 'Now leaving Tree Hill, North Carolina' sign.

To be continued…okay the next two chapters will be wherever they arrive at and than it will go to many years later like 10 years later and than I'm going to end it. I hope you enjoy this I'm going to wrap it all up like that. Hope you enjoyed this story two parts and maybe a sequel and oh yeah next chapter you will find out the sex of Peyton's child.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In this chapter and the next will be spaces in years only because I'm going to leave it to a possible sequel but that is still in the air. Hope you like this chapter it reveals the name and sex of Peyton's baby and so the beginning of it will be a year after the birth just giving you the info on some stuff and than it will shoot up to ten years later. Thank you for reading!! Oh when you read it pine valley, pa is the town to the soap all my children just letting you know that fact who knows if I do a sequel I might bring those characters in as well.

Part 9

~One year later~

Peyton had given birth to a healthy baby girl Samantha Elizabeth Davis. Brooke was honored when Peyton decided that their little girl would take Brooke's last name instead of her own. They had their own house right next door to Nathan and Haley in a little town called Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. They plan on getting married sometime in the future right now all that mattered was being together raising their little girl. Haley had gotten a teaching job at Pine Valley high. Nathan got an offer to coach the local high school basketball team. Also Haley was pregnant with twin girls which overwhelmed the couple but were very happy to expand their family.

It was birthday time for Samantha Davis she was going to be turning one years old. Peyton had been putting up decorations all day as Brooke kept an eye on their daughter.

"I can help you out there you know don't have to do that by yourself or we could Nathan and Haley to come over to help as well." Brooke suggested.

"Good point besides do you see how fond Jaime is of Samantha I swear in the distant future when they are old enough I bet they will get married to one another." Peyton says with a smile walking over to Brooke kissing one of her favorite girls. "I love you so much you know that."

Brooke smiles. "I love you too and this one right here yes I do." She says picking up the little girl. "You are going to do so many amazing things I can already tell." the little girl smiles up at her.

Peyton saw just how much their little girl adored Brooke and vice versa. Right there and than she knew she made the right decision and couldn't have done it any other way.

"Can you believe that Haley is going to have twin girls." Peyton says.

"Yeah and the look on Nathan's face when she told him."

Peyton laughs. "Priceless now can you put her down with the bottle and help me with these wonderful decorations please." She says giving her the puppy dog face.

Brooke nods her head giving Samantha the bottle setting her in the playpen. She than walks up behind Peyton kissing her on the neck.

"You know later on after the party I'm going to give Mommy Sawyer some loving." She says running her hands up Peyton's thigh.

Peyton turns around to face Brooke. "I think mommy likes." She says kissing Brooke bringing her hands up her shirt pulling the brunette closer to her.

Haley had been watching the whole time finally making her presence known she started laughing making the girls jump from each other blushing.

"I swear you two have like too much energy."

They both roll their eyes.

"Well each time you come over your always catching us at the wrong time." Brooke whines. "I was just about to get some--"

Peyton cuts her off. "Haley we would like it if possible for you and Nathan to come over and help us finish decorating. Besides Jaime can keep an eye on Samantha to make sure she doesn't get into anything."

"Sure no problem." Haley says sitting down for a minute before she made her way back to her house. "God I thought carrying one child was tough trying carrying twins and they like to keep you up all night."

Peyton and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Fifteen minutes later Nathan came over with Jaime. The decorations were just about done. They all had come a long way from a year ago which nobody really thought about anymore. From time to time though Jaime did ask about his Uncle Lucas but soon that went away too.

It was the start of the birthday all their new friends have arrived to Samantha's first birthday party. Jaime picked her up and helped her blow the candle out. Everyone clapped and cheered but than suddenly just to be funny Peyton put the piece of cake right in Brooke's face, everyone was laughing.

"Hey so not funny." Brooke licks her lips. "But oh very tasty and I know who isn't get none of this later on." She says winking at Peyton.

Everyone laughs.

The party was nearing the end Nathan and Brooke were cleaning up everything and they finally got a chance to talk.

"You are a great mom Brooke and you are doing a great job." Nathan compliments his friend. "I just thought I would tell you after everything I am glad to see you two happy and wouldn't change anything back than."

Brooke knew where he was getting at. "Thank you so you guys deciding on any names for your soon to be daughters?"

"We have a few ideas but we will announce it when they are born." Nathan says with a smile.

***********************************************************************

~Ten Years Later~

Haley had three kids Jaime Lucas Scott who was sixteen years old and twin daughters who were 9 years old, Ellie Rose and Anna Lyn Scott. They still lived in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania since Nathan got an NBA contract with New York Pistons he was gone a lot though he missed his family he was living his dream with the motivation he got from his family. Haley finally got on tour so while she did that the kids stayed with Peyton and Brooke. Samantha and Ellie were the best friends it reminded Brooke of how her and Peyton were at that age. Brooke and Peyton finally got married five years prior and have never been closer still living right next door to Haley but since both Nathan and Haley were making their dreams come true taking care of both houses could be quite chaotic and sometimes a hand full.

"Aunt Brooke can I talk to you about something?" jaime asked with a worried look on his face.

Brooke noticed this leading him to the table. "Sure what is it you okay?"

"Actually I am not I have a big question to ask about my Uncle Lucas." Brooke knew this was going to come sooner or later so he just let him continue to talk. "Now that I am older and can actually understand more than when I did back when I was 5 years old I have to know what did he do to you that my mom and father will not let me have any contact with him not that I would too seeing how he shot my mom but why did it lead up to that and I want the truth I'm not 5 years old anymore Aunt Brooke so please tell me."

Brooke figures how to put it without trying to be so bold about everything but she had no choice he wanted the truth he was going to get it. "It all started with the fact when I showed up at your mom's house telling everyone they should be there because I had something to say to everyone. Your parents seemed to know what I was going to say even Peyton knew but your uncle Lucas did not expect to announce I was in love with his than girlfriend. I guess from that point on he hated me and well he ran me off the road once your mom found out even Nathan they were both furious so your parents and peyton were going to fight for my honor but instead your mom got shot as well as Lucas and well the rest is history and that is the whole truth."

Jaime knew this was hard for Brooke to talk about he gave her hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you and Aunt Peyton together and thank you for telling me the truth it means a lot to hear now I understand why everyone wanted him away from me but can't a person change Grandpa Dan did?"

Brooke didn't really know how to answer that one because she didn't want to upset the boy. She told him she didn't know because really deep down a person will change only if they want too or to just get what they want. Haley and Nathan came back home about a month later announcing that Haley will be staying home and giving up the music career once again seeing how their kids needed them and didn't want to impose on Peyton and Brooke anymore.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill Lucas Scott has just been released from prison after being in there for a little over ten years. He just stood outside it and looked at the building than looked around.

"I'm finally free." He says out loud to nobody.

He knew he had nobody when he came home after what he had done all those years ago. Revenge is what he wanted and that is what he was going to get or so he thought.

Bang!

Lucas falls down onto the ground blood spilling everywhere. A hooded figure stands by the body.

"I heard you were getting out didn't think I would let you get away that easily to enjoy freedom." the figure laughs. "Rot in hell with your father."

"You bitch!"

The figure bends down to his face. "Honey the only bitch is you and just so you know justice has been served."

Bang! The figure drives off as lucas just lays there. Nobody saw who shot him but the ambulance came and brought him to the hospital. The figure put the hood down revealing blonde hair turning to the person besides her…Nathan.

"thank you for coming with me."

"I told you I got your back and now he will never bother us again." Nathan says.

Peyton hoped he was right but who knows sometimes things we did can come back to haunt you. Though justice was served someone is going to want Revenge and that they did so no guilt was streaming through them they all felt free.

To be continued….the next part will be up soon not sure when but yeah thanks for reading and I feel this is a crappy one sorry! But yeah chapter 10 will be the last and final part.


	10. Samantha meets Karen

A/N: This is the final part to this story. Thank you to all who have read this who knows I might come up with a sequel. The kids are still the same age as I left them near the end of chapter 9.

Part 10 ~Samantha Meets Karen~

Ellie, Anna, Jaime and Samantha had all grew up together. Despite the age difference it didn't matter to them especially to Jaime since he was the oldest. He had both his sisters and Samantha's back always. Over the years Peyton had kept in contact with Karen. She told her everything about what happened leaving out certain stuff. Samantha was finally going to meet her grandmother but she wouldn't do if Ellie and Brooke couldn't come with her so Haley gave permission for Ellie to go.

"Samantha sweetie you almost ready?" Brooke asked walking into her daughter's bedroom.

Samantha had her back against the headboard listening to her ipod but turned in down realizing Brooke was standing out at the doorway.

"Sorry what was that I had my music on." Samantha says.

"Just seeing if your ready to go. Your mom just went over to get Ellie."

"Yeah um Brooke what she like?" Samantha asked curiously.

"She is very nice and you also have an aunt that your also going to meet. I'm sorry it took so long but give her a chance."

Samantha smiles. "Alright for you I will and mom of course but um I really am scared." She says.

Brooke knew how scared she was because she herself was scared to see Karen again. Given Karen had told her and Peyton that she didn't hate them. Brooke deep down still felt like it was her fault for what Lucas had become.

Samantha and Ellie were best of friends that shared everything together. Peyton, Brooke and Haley always said there is going to be another 'Peyton and Brooke and them two would be it. Samantha resembled her mother a lot and a little of Lucas Scott because of the way he loved to write and just read and because she was so close to Brooke she had her attitude a lot and just loved to have fun, but she had a big heart as well. Everyone was in the car on the their way to the airport. Peyton and Brooke glance at one another just mentally telling each other it was all going to be okay. Ellie looked a lot like Haley in so many ways but the fact she had an older brother and a twin sister she didn't really care much for basketball but she loved to cheerlead and she did that along with doing some extracurricular activities.

Ellie and Samantha were talking among themselves.

"Ellie just promise you won't ever leave my side when I meet them okay?" 

"Samantha I am here through the whole thing you don't have to worry okay I'm sure it will go through fine." she says squeezing her friend's hand.

"I hope so I am just really nervous I mean with what I know and everything I just hope it goes okay."

Ellie smiles. "I know and it will I promise." She says trying to comfort her friend.

Samantha believed Ellie and as Peyton and Brooke watched them they just looked at one another as if they saw each other in the mirror. 

"But what if she don't like me…mom I CAN'T do this…do I have to do this?"

Peyton chuckles to herself. "Sweetie we will be right there with you. She is a good person I promise and she will like you." She says trying to keep her daughter calm. "I know this isn't easy for you and believe me she isn't mad at you just lets just do this and if you want to keep in contact with her that's your choice."

"Nobody is telling you what to do Sam just get to know her and she is a part of you." Brooke says helping Peyton helping out.

Samantha knew who her father was and what he had done. She hated him but he was dead from what Peyton has told Brooke after the one on one with him she did all those months ago just after he was released from Prison. Lucas could be trying to find them but there was no sign of him she had shot him twice so all she knew was he could be dead but wasn't sure at all. They finally got to the airport, Ellie held Samantha's hand all the way in there never letting go. Brooke and Peyton were walking hand in hand as they kids followed behind.

"You know that was us at that age." Brooke says with a smile to Peyton. "Lets hope its easier for them to express how they feel than it was for us."

Peyton just smiles she knew exactly what Brooke meant. They hoped no boys would come between the two best friends. Who knows there could be another "Breyton'' in the making, Brooke and Peyton, but nobody can tell for sure. Karen was already there waiting sitting right next to her daughter Lily. 

Long awkward silence as they all just looked at one another not really knowing what to actually say. Karen knew which one was Samantha, she had a lot of Peyton's features but her hair was a lot like son's so she knew.

"Karen and Lily I would like to meet our daughter Samantha Elizabeth Davis." Brooke says introducing them all and Karen was surprised to hear that she had Brooke's last name.

Samantha stayed quiet than decided to shake's Karen and Lily's hand. "Nice to meet you both but um don't expect to call you grandma or aunt or anything like that."

"Samantha." Peyton says smacking her daughter on the arm. "Be nice." She whispers.

"We wouldn't want that for you but you got so big and it is very nice to finally meet you." Karen says calmly. "Peyton you have done very well for yourself but I think honestly this was a mistake to come here. Samantha its nothing to do with you but you have a family already and we don't want to ruin that. Brooke I'm really sorry for what happened to you all those years ago but Lily and I we are going to go."

With that they left there was nothing left to say. Samantha looked at the confusion on her parents' faces. Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"That was weird can we go home now?" Samantha asked than turns to Ellie. "Thank you for being here with me." She says with a smile.

"Always and forever S. Davis."

"Always and forever E. Scott." Samantha says in the same tone as Ellie just did and gives her friend a hug. "I love you."

Peyton and Brooke just watched as if they were watching themselves all those years ago when they were that age.

"Lets go home now I hear that your mother is making some bbq Ellie." Brooke says rubbing her stomach.

"Well at least its better than you cooking." Samantha jokes.

Everyone laughs and they all head out of the airport and back into the vehicle to head back home. Peyton pulls Brooke aside waiting for the kids to get into the car before she says what she needs to say.

"I think I want us to move back to Tree Hill given we raised our family here but I think we all should go back to the place we grew up. Pine Valley isn't our home, Tree Hill I mean you don't have too if you don't want too just that maybe we need to go back there and quit running from our problems." Peyton says.

Brooke agreed as did Nathan and Haley. They all moved back to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Nathan became the coach for the ravens of Tree Hill High and Haley got teaching job at the high school. Nobody was going to run anymore so if Lucas Scott happens to be alive than they will deal with it than. Peyton and Brooke were laying in bed neither one of them could fall asleep.

"Its weird being back here but I'm glad its with you. These last ten years or so have the best years of my life P. Sawyer and I love you with everything I am."

Peyton kisses her wife. " I love you too B. Davis."

As for the kids Jaime will graduate from Tree Hill High in two more years but his sisters and Samantha wouldn't start high school for a little but when they did who knows what could happen. Ellie and Samantha would most likely do cheerleading as for Anna she loved to play basketball so she would probably play that. Life has a funny way of showing itself. A family can consist of many things but friends are the most precious things you can ever have and family is friends. Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan have been through so much within the past ten years or so but they managed to stay together all this time but now there time was just about up and it was their children's time now. Love is strange sometimes but hopefully the same thing doesn't happen for Ellie and Samantha.

The end

A/N: Sorry I'm guessing the ending is really sucky but I needed to end it. I have other stories that I need to write and yes there is quite the possibility there will be a sequel to this story not sure yet. Thank you to all who have read it and I had fun reading it. 


End file.
